constitutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Contract of Citizenship
We, the signants of this contract, being of sound mind and free of coercion, do declare our wholehearted agreement with the principles of this document and do each agree to follow the rules and provisions expressed herein. We do so with the intent of furthering our health and prosperity both as individuals and as a collective. Section 1 - Validity of this Contract 1) All terms of this Contract and the terms of documents that this Contract intstructs signants to follow, are valid for any person who is elidgable to sign this Contract, under the provisions of this Contract, and who has done so, in accordance to the provisions of this Contract, unless they have been removed as signants of this Contract by any of the procedures specified in this Contract. 2) Any provision of another contract, signed at any time or place by any signant of this Contract, which contradicts a term of this Contract or of the documents that this Contract intstructs signants to follow, is automatically deemed invalid for all signants of this Contract. 3) This Contract may be invalidated only by another contract signed by all signants of this Contract at a later date to the signing of this Contract. Section 2 - Groupings 4) The sum of all entities dealt with in this document shall be divided into four groups based on their inherrent properties. Said groups shall be termed Persons'', ''Animals, Objects '''and Virtual Entities.' The exact definitions of each group may be set and altered, based on accepted scientific and ethical norms of the time, by the procedures outlined later in this Contract. Any definitions put forward must comply with the following provisions: - The group of '''Persons' must include all living members of the human species from, at the latest, the moment of their birth and for at least as long as their brain is active. It may be further extended to include any other beings demonstrating humanoid sentiece and/or intelligence. - The group of Animals '''shall include any beings, considered by prevailing scientific and ethical norms to be deserving of the right to life and freedom from pain. - The group of '''Objects shall consist of all other physical objects. - The group of Virtual Entities shall consist of any non - real, non - physical entity, organisation or idea, created by Persons, and which is capable of interactions with Persons or other Virtual Entities. - The four groups shall be mutually exclusive. 5) The group of Persons shall further be subdivided into two groups: Capable '''and '''Incapable. A Capable Person is defined as one who is intellectually capable of taking informed decisions. The definition of Capability may be set and reset by the procedures of this Contract, as long as it is in compliance with the following provisions: - If a minimum age is placed on Capability it may not supercede that of 21 years. - Anyone older than this age who is deemed Incapabile must be found so due to a mental disabliilty and not on the basis of race, ethnicity, sex, age, physical disability or any other criterion. A person may, however, be deemed temporarily Incapable due to intoxication, disease or extreme emotions. - The definition of Capability should be such that at any time no fewer than 95% of Persons over the age of 18 are Capable and the vast majority of persons who are not are Incapabile due to their age. 6) The signants of this documents recognise that during their interactions, Persons and Animals shall instinctively act in such a way so as to each further their own personal interests. We further recognise that the best way to do this is often to work together and to help each other and that it is for this reason that humans have evolved morality. We therefore believe that moral behaviour, communal efforts, and cooperation between beings is of the highest importance and should be encouraged at every opportunity. 7) We recognise that while Capable Persons posess the necessary tools to effectively pursue their interests, Incapable Persons '''and '''Animals are lacking in this regard and therefore must be helped by those that are Capable. The signants therefore agree to, with great effort, pursue the interests of our children, as we are instictually inclined to, and to further help and guide those adults who cannot do so for themselves and those Animals from which we obtain resources, services and companionship and whose interests are therefore in our final benefit. 8) To achieve the aims of Article 7, Incapable Persons and Animals may be placed under the Guardianship of the signants, as per the provisions of this Contract, and may therefore be dealt with under the provisions of this Contract. 9) Capable Persons, on the other hand, shall be considered fully able to act on their own behalf and may therefore not be bound by any of the terms of this Contract unless they themselves have signed it. A Capable Person '''who has not signed this Contract or who is no longer a signant of this Contract is considered to have no rights or obligations under this Contract. 10) Signants of this document may claim '''Ownership of an Object '''or Virtual Entity, in accordance with the provisions of this Contract. They may not, however, claim ownership of a '''Person or Animal. No signant of this Contract may make use of an Object owned by another signant unless authorised by the Owner or by the provisions of this Contract or the documents that this Contract instructs signants to follow. 11) Owners shall have the right to exhange their Objects or Virtual Entity for other Objects or Virtual Entities or currency in a way that is fair and open. Section 3 - Signing of this Contract 12) Any Capable Person, acting of their own free will, and with the permission of the other signants, may sign this Contract and therefore agree to follow its terms and provisions. Such a person shall be deemed a Signant. A Person may only be considered a Signant while Capable. 13) Signants who are rendered temporarily Incapable, are automatically reactivated as Signants on becoming Capable. 14) On reaching the age of Capability, persons shall be offered the opportunity to sign the Contract in an appropriate ceremony. 15) By signing this Contract, each Signant agrees to relinquish their right to harm other signants in return for having the other signants relinquish their own right to do the same. Thereby all signants increase their personal safety and freedom. 16) Any signant may, while Capable, issue a declaration removing themselves as signants of this Contract. They shall then become Capable non - signants as defined in Article 9. 17) If a Signant is found or suspected, by the procedures specified in this Contract, to have breached the terms of this Contract, they shall no longer be considered as a Signant but rather be deemed a 'Signant under Suspention' for a period of time to be determined as by the provisions of this Contract. In such a case, some of the terms of this Contract and its associated documents may cease to apply in regard to the person in question, to be determined as by the provisions of this Contract. The above is justified given the definition of a Signant as someone who follows the provisions of this Contract. 18) If a majority of the signants of this Contract or the institutions created by this Contract or a person or organisation with significant coercive influence over such, sould break the terms of this Contract frequently and repeatedly without being dealt with under the provisions of this Contract, the Contract shall be deemed to be in Suspension. The official determination of such may be made either contemporaneously or in retrospect, as provided by the provisions of this Contract. When in Suspension, the Contract shall be deemed to be Valid, as by Section 1, but may not be expected to be enforced. Section 4 - Rights 19) The signants of this Contract shall respect of all other Signants and of all Incapable Persons the following rights and freedoms: - the right to life - the freedom from torture or arbitrary pain - the right to medical treatment for physical, mental or emotional pain or disease - the freedom from forced or unfairly compensated labour - the freedom from fear of aggression, violence or coercion - the freedom from unfair discrimination - the freedom from being lied to or from being concealed the truth - the right to freely express opinions and/or exchange truthful information through written, verbal or other media without deliberate restriction 20) The Signants shall respect of other Signants the following additional rights - the right to own property, to determine its use, to freely and fairly exchange it and not to be unfairly deprived of it - the right to participate in government and politics - the right to freely travel and relocate and to remove themselves as Signants 21) In a situation in which two or more of any of the Article 19 and Article 20 rights are mutually exclusive, and only in such a situation, the right higher up in the list shall take precedence. 22) Some or all of the above rights may be extended to non - Signants or Animals by the procedures outlined in this Contract. 23) Any group of Persons or Animals may be awarded additional rights by the procedures specified in this Contract as long as they do not contradict the rights above. 24) Signants shall respect of Singnants under Suspension all the above rights except those deemed to no longer apply to them under the provisions of this Contract. 25) To deliberately deprive a person of one or more of their rights or to allow by negligence for such to occur shall be considered a breach of this Contract. Section 5 - Bodies of Government 26) To ensure the implementation of this Contract and the furtherment of its principles, the signants shall form three Virtual Entities which shall continue to exist as long as this Contract is in effect. These shall be the State, the Judiciary and the Expert Body. 27) Tthese bodies must follow the Contract and the documents it instructs Signants to follow and respect the rights afforded to signants and non - signants alike. A breach of the Contract by such a body shall be considered a breach by its members and employees and must be treated as such. 28) The State shall be jointly owned by all signants and shall act on their behalf to further their collective interests. 29) The State shall run essensial and benficial services and gather and redistribute funds and property in a fair manner. 30) The State shall be responsible for implementing the Contract, the documents that the Contract instructs signants to follow, and the decisions of the Judiciary and may use coercive froce to ensure that these are followed. 31) The State '''shall be responsible for dealing with non - Signants and Signants under Suspension. 32) The '''State shall be responsible for dealing with Incapable Persons. It must ensure that their interests are best furthered. Anything other than this shall be considered a breach of the Contract. The State shall appoint Guardianship of''' Incapable Persons and '''Animals to''' Signants but may remove it if it is abused. 33) '''Guardians of of''' Incapable Persons and '''Animals may take decisions on their behalf but these may be overriden by the State or by the Judiciary if they go against the best interests of those under Guardianship. 34) The state ensure that all children recieve free compulsory Education.